qujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes on the Ddraji
Notes on the Ddraji Ddraji Ddraji, means “Dragon of the mortal coil”. They are humanoid dragons, with no starting supernatural powers or abilities, like their cousins. As time goes on they can become mystics and get supernatural powers just like their cousins. If they go into that path, most do. Notes about the race Physical Description: Ddraji, are a bipedal that resembles a dragon-like humanoid. They have two arms two legs, two wings, a tail and most have horns on their head. They have three fingers and a thumb on their clawed hands and feet. Sometimes they can be mistaken for gargoyles, Lesser Demons and/or kobold with wings or Half dragons. Some of the race, gets extra bone spikes, on their: face, elbow, spin and/or tail. This is known as The Draco-mystic-soul. Those born with these extra bone growths are closer to becoming a full dragon. Colouring: Colours range in the blue's heavy to their blood colour. But in that, there are Silver, steel, gray's, black's, Green's, Red's and Purple's. And a few mixed colours, like two or more of the colours listed, together. Super rare are white's and yellowed coloured Scaled Ddraji. White scaled Ddraji's are albinos in the race and yellow are also. Also the colours listed can be metallic to the colours of the scales (So a blue can be metallic-blue, etc). Blood colour: Light blue to a dark blue, because of their diet of fish (and most fish have a high level of mercury, in them) and silver, and other soft metals that they eat. Eye colours: Normal eye colours are Green, Gold, Silver, Steel, Dark Brown, Tan Brown, Amber, Gray, Sky Blue, Dark Blue, Golden Yellow. Also the Ddraji have in its race a type of eye that is known as the eye rings, its when a colour of a eye has in it a ring shape of of colour, the ring colour is always silver, gray or blue. Rare colours are Red, pink, purple or violet these are mostly because of being a full albino or having just a Lack of pigment in one or both eyes. In the Ddraji race 89% of the race has complete Heterochromia eyes (also known as a heterochromia iridis or heterochromia iridum) is an ocular condition in which one iris is a different colour from the other iris (complete heterochromia), or where a part of one iris is a different colour from the remainder (partial heterochromia or sectoral heterochromia). Note on Eyes: Qujin is a example of this. With his Right eye is Green and his left eye is golden coloured. Male Height: 3’5 to 5’ Female Height: 3’1 to 5’ Note on Height: Qujin is 5'2, for his race he is super tall (equal to 7 foot tall human). Male Weight: 70 to 180 Female Weight: 65 to 170 Classification: Draco-humanoid Diet: Soft metals and Meats Magical or Fantasy Society In the community of most Ddraji, Areas have a Shinjuthy (Meaning High-king Mystic). It's like a Wizard king/queen who leads the land and the Ddraji. Under the Shinjuthy is a Kuthy (A Shaman-mystic) who serves as their advisers. Also in the land ruled, are Juthy (King Mystics) and the Jurish (King-Warriors they have no magical abilities). Note:based off the Human culturals : Chinese/Korea and Welsh/British culturals. Languages of the Ddraji: Drixill, Crym, Lloscrum, ZyDuth, Haguss These are the most common languages of the Ddraji (See Notes of Ddraji language for more info) Habitat: Ddraji can survive in any place that a human can, but are at home at high mountains, where they can glide/flight because of the wind that is in that kind of area. Also they have a diet of mostly Soft metals and Meats. Most love to eat fish. Mostly if they do not live in a mountain area they will live in an area near by a lake or sea. If they can most love to live in a sea cliff area, it's the best of both worlds. Vulnerabilities: Most become obsessed with one thing, like magic (like learning all forms of magic and creating new), Technology (like learning all forms of technology and creating new), Chi (like learning all forms of chi and creating new), or must learn ALL lore skills, and so on. Also they are very curious beings, which can be its own problems. Relations: The Ddraji that are heavy into technology and building things, spend a lot of time with Gnomes, and they find Dwarves are great craftsmen, but are not fun to spend long time with. Those that go into the way of magic spend most of their time with Elves, because most elves enjoy forging long lifetime alliances and friendships, plus the Elves are one with magic. Ddraji are highly sociable, with other races, that are not evil or jerks (most humans). Note: The world that they came from humans hunted them down. Alignment: Good heart race that loves to have fun. Most are Good align, with chaotic or natural. But just like any race of beings they can be any type of alignment. Technology: Alchemy: The Science of magic, is an important part of living to the Ddraji. Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Art and crafts: Because of their obsessed natural, thous who do art or crafting of any type, will focus on mastering their abilities to a level that they enjoy before going on to something else. But with that said their are Ddraji who will do art and/or crafts for fun and/or money. Music: Leisure: Politics: Warfare: Weaponry: Marriage: Allies: Most get along with their big cousins (Dragons), but most have no problem with any mortal race, out there. Enemies: Most of their Evil cousins (Dragons) and supernatural evil they normally avoid. Adventurers: Mostly because of their obsession(s) and being a curious beings. They travel, a lot. The rumor mill, can get many to run off and explore new areas. Male Names: Shixenzo, Fimi, Motozib, Eath, Ziph, Woth, Bameth, Female Names: Ja, Wyst, Zefer, Kerxenzo, Mala, Lloth, Ginsuun, Clan/Surnames: Mythos and lore Mythos: Religion: Dragons are a major part of the spiritual advancement, to the Ddraji. With most, the spiritual path is to become as much dragon-like as one can, so most Ddraji are shaman-like or go into mystical studies, then going to a church to read about Religions. Some are known to pick up studies of religions, when they send time in an other races land. And those who do feel the need of a deity (or deities) go for a deity that goes with their obsession (like: a Ddraji, with an obsession with magic, will become a priest or follower of a God of Magic). Thou druidism and Shamanism are very common. Also the studies of Zen, Buddhist and Taoist Philosophies/teachings become a way of life for some. Lores: Magic: Shamysticium: Shaman/mystic History: Steam-punk Society Technology: Alchemy: Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Modern Society Technology: Alchemy: Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Superpower or Mutant Society Technology: Much of the technology in a culture with superpowers, mimic superpowers. Alchemy: Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Cyberpunk Society Technology: Ddraji, in general are not major users of cybernetic implants. Alchemy: Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Space-age or High tech Society Homeworld: On a world Technology: Alchemy: In a space-age Society, Ddraji's still use Alchemy as an impotent part of their culture. Architecture: Cuisine: Fashion: Government: Military: Economics: Space travel: Ddraji Alliances: Racial Subtypes Drixill: Those, that are from Drixill are masters of high mountain peaks. Also they are powerful magic-using beings. It is said that their clan where the first dragons and that they can transcend to become Dragons all in good time. Crym: They are also known as the Dragon-Wyrms. They are the Lloscrum: Legends speak of the Lloscrum being masters of shape shifting with the Ddraji race. ZyDuth: The ZyDuth live in cold and icy areas. Haguss: These are the warrior-bards of the Ddraji. Vekko: Many are crafters or builders. Xanuryt: This group of Ddraji, that are home in the water. Other Setting coming soon Pathfinder: Ddraji Starfinder: Ddraji D&D 3.5: Ddraji D&D 4E: Ddraji D&D 5th: Ddraji Category:Ddraji